Toys aren't just for kids
by AudreySimmons
Summary: It seems that playtime is not just for kids. But when it comes to adults, how far can it go? Bugs/Daffy story!:)))


Sorry they are so out of character! XD! Hope you enjoy anyway ;)

"Hey bugs, you want to play?"

It was a simple question really. Why wouldn't he want to play? It's not like he had anything else to do. But bugs, holding the usual coffee mug, just gave him a blank stare.

"Fine, your no fun anyway." Daffy replied simply. Hurrying back to his crazy game of super heroes and villains. Bugs watched for a moment, taking note on how interested the duck seemed to be. Every once and a while, he would yell at a supposed explosion, and bugs couldn't help but smile as daffy gave voices to the 'characters'. "A five year old at heart..." Bug thought, and it was true. Daffy laying there, surrounded by a truckload of toys. "Just a little kid..."

Bugs set his now finished coffee on the counter and sighed. No one was watching anyway, and he had plenty of time to spare. Why not?

"Sure, I'll play." Bugs mumbled, sitting down beside the duck with a sigh.

"Really?" Daffy asked, his eyes beaming.

"Ehh, why not? What do I have to do?"

"Great! Hurry the building is about to fall! Grab superman quick and stop Light lord from reaching the laser gun!"

"Light lord?" Bugs was confused. "Who-?"

"Me! Your figure is over there!" Daffy said, gesturing at the small red nutcracker by the bunny's feet. Bugs slowly picked it up, unsure of what to do.

"Where do I g-"

"Over here." Daffy said, pointing at a huge tower beside him, made solely of wooden blocks. At the top sat three puny Lego people, apparently waiting for their rescue. In daffy's hand was a plastic yellow spider, or 'light lord' as he called it, and in between the two of them was a water gun laid on its side. "Now I get it." He thought, giving a half smile before lifting his figure into the air.

"Stop now light lord! For superman will stop you!" Bugs said in a fake

singsong voice, sending the nutcracker whistling through the air towards the tower.

"Well, if it isn't superman coming to save the day? I should warn you that... You didn't expect this- hiya!" Daffy said, letting out a fierce battle cry. Surprisingly the spider was a bit more than it seemed, as a single squeeze shot white goo from its mouth. Covering bugs and his figure from head to toe. Bugs, now sticky and bewildered, suddenly had an idea pop into his head.

"Oh yeah... Well watch this spider brain!" Bugs cried, grabbing the water gun from the middle and aiming it at the duck.

"Mother..." Daffy let out a squeak, before speeding away, leaving only his smokey replica behind.

"No way, your not getting away that easily!" Bugs said, wiping the dripping goo from his eyes. The game becoming a bit more serious than before. With both hands on the gun, he crept around the house, peering into the places where daffy might be. Looking outside as well as in.

After a couple minutes of searching, however, bugs decided the game wasn't really worth a while, and was about to quit when he heard the hinge of daffy's door begin to squeak.

At this bugs immediately got into position, water gun poised and ready, before rising up the stairwell. Reaching daffy's room, bugs stood silent, making sure he was nowhere in sight before entering and springing his surprise attack on the duck. That was when the door behind him shut and whirling around he found himself nose to beak with his feathered roommate. Who happened to be holding egg grenades.

"Daffy... Drop them..." Bugs cautioned, already knowing what was about to take place.

"Sure bugs... Then again.." Daffy held his finger to his chin. "Maybe not!" With that, a dozen eggs were hurled at bugs's already slimy fur, giving him orange yolk polka dots to go along with it. Bugs wiped wis face clean with his glove.

"You do know, this means war." Bugs said, eerily calm. Daffy gulped, and took a step back as bugs kicked the now forgotten water gun to the side. He left the room running.

"You can't catch me, Buck tooth rabbit!" Daffy yelled as he hurried down the stairs, but bugs was only two steps behind, about ready to tackle the duck until he flew out the door. Bugs paused at the bottom step, and watched daffy run to the back of the house. Bugs chuckled to himself, going out through the back door instead.

Before daffy knew it, two gloved hands were on him, forcing him into the watery depths of the swimming pool.

"Yes! It is I, Spiderman, who defeated the dastardly light lord until his doom! Ha yes! Whoo hoo! Take that Daffy!" Bugs said jumping and waving his hands around the edge of the pool, feeling nothing more than a child, but this time not really caring. There was no response.

"Hear that Daffy? I won!" Bugs said, a little less excited than before. Looking around, he noticed that the wet and defeated daffy he wanted was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, he realized daffy couldn't swim. "Oh no... What have I?.."

Without thinking, bugs dived into the pool in search for daffy. He looked around. Finally locating his friend at the very bottom the the swimming pool, unmoving. Bugs quickly pulled him to the surface and over the edge until he was by his side on dry ground. Bugs pressed his head to daffy's chest. "Heart beating, but not breathing.."

Bugs trembled violently as he tried desperately to remove the water from daffy's lungs by pushing down on his chest. After the third try, daffy began to cough, sitting up so quickly they could of kissed If bugs hadn't moved away.

"Bugs? W-what happened?" Daffy asked.

"Spiderman. Spiderman is what happened." Bugs answered.

"Spiderman?" Daffy asked confused. Bugs smiled.

"Come on Daff, let's get you warmed up."

After that bugs brought daffy inside, letting him watch Tv as he cleaned the mess from earlier. It wasn't till daffy went to bed that bugs realized he was still holding the toy nutcracker from before. "Maybe I should just stick to scrabble." He thought to himself, giving superman a final flight with bugs into the toy bin. "Daffy has more fun with these things anyway."

Second fanfic yay!


End file.
